youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Walter Beakers
Walter Thomas Beakers is a platypus. Relatives: *Ming-Ming Duckling (love interest) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery: Weapons: File:Walter_Beakers_(2_sabers).png File:Walter_Beakers_(2_sabers)_(1).png Walter_Beakers_(two_pistols).png Poses: Walter_Beakers_(trunks).png Walter_Beakers_(pajamas).png Walter_Beakers_(winter_suit).png Disguises: Walter Beakers (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Walter_Beakers_(Casey_Jones).png|Casey Jones (Blue's Big Costume Party) Walter_Beakers_(Farmer_McGregor).png|Farmer McGregor (Home on the Range) Walter_Beakers_(Earthworm).png|Earthworm (The Little Jungle Boy) Walter_Beakers_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Gallery No20181211 000704.jpg|Yikes! No-20181211 000725.jpg|Go! 20190306 233129 (1).png|Hang on tight! Weapons (pipe): File:Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(2_sabers).png File:Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(2_sabers)_(1).png Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(two_pistols).png Poses (pipe): Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(trunks).png Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(pajamas).png Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(winter_suit).png Disguises (pipe): Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(Farmer_McGregor).png|Farmer McGregor (pipe) (Home on the Range) Walter_Beakers_(pipe)_(Earthworm).png|Earthworm (pipe) (Home on the Range) Walter_Beakers_(secret_agent)_(pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Trivia: *He also has a crush on Ming-Ming. *He carries two sabers (one green and one black) and two pistol guns. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He often carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. Inspired by: *Perry Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animals